Getting Even
by MeganRachel09
Summary: A short, sweet one-shot in which Bella realizes that her boyfriend Mike is a tool and decides that the best source of revenge is to give him a taste of his own medicine using her best friend, Edward, the antithesis of tool.


"That stupid, no good, lying little sorry excuse for a boy!" Bella shouted as she stormed into my room after school one Friday.

"What did Mike do this time, Bella?" I asked from where I was lying down on my bed, amusement evident in my voice. Bella crossed the room and jumped up on the bed, lying down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

I felt a little shock flow through my veins at the contact, but immediately shook it off. Bella was my best friend; she may as well have been my sister for all intents and purposes.

"He cheated on me, damn it!" Bella exclaimed, burying her face in my chest, her body pressing into mine. "He cheated on me with that skank Jessica Stanley. He made out with her right in front of my face, not that he knew I was there, but he sure as hell knew it after the fact!"

I was silent for a minute, unsure of what to say and also a little bit dazzled by her close proximity. I squeezed her shoulder, with an air of trying to comfort her, but in actuality, I was yearning for her touch. The scent wafting off her was simply delectable; a mix of strawberries and freesia.

"Bella…" I started quietly. "He's just an ass. You can't be bothered to worry about him. Frankly, I'm at a loss as to why you even went out with him in the first place. You're so out of his league."

"You're right, Edward," Bella sighed, snuggling into my side, her knee rubbing against my crotch, making my whole body stiffen for a moment before relaxing and holding her tighter against myself. "I need to get back at Mike. I have to think of some sort of rebuttle to this."

"Of course I'm right, sweetheart. When am I ever wrong?" I mumbled into her hair, joking. Bella laughed, making the whole bed vibrate and I felt her chest vibrating against mine, turning me on more than it should have. She was my best friend. I was not supposed to think about her like this. Bella pulled away from me and slapped my chest lightly, rolling her eyes. "And I'll help you get back at him for this in any way you want."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Edward Cullen, you are way too cocky for your own good," Bella giggled as she pushed herself away from me, sliding off my bed. I pouted at her, showing my disapproval at her leaving. "Edward, I have to go talk to Alice now. She's a very curious little pixie."

"Oh, I see how it is. You love my sister more than you love me. She's your new favorite Cullen," I whined, only half-joking. I really did want to spend more time just holding my Bella. Wait, when did that happen? _My_ Bella?

"Edward, you know I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You'll always be me favorite Cullen, maybe even my favorite person period," Bella smiled sweetly as she turned and walked out of my room, leaving me lying on my bed with the goofiest grin on my face I was sure I had ever had.

For the next hour, I simply sat on my bed, listening to music while contemplating the confusing feelings I was having for Bella. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't all that very wrong for me to feel anything for Bella considering that she wasn't really my sister. There was just the simple little fact that, you know, she didn't feel the same way about me. But I could change that… hopefully.

After an hour, I decided to venture downstairs into the living room where I found Bella and Alice sitting across the room from each other on opposite love seats, bashing Mike.

"I mean, seriously, he isn't even a good kisser," Bella was saying, her voice laden with disgust.

"Oh, I could totally tell," Alice said knowingly, nodding her head. "There's just something about his appearance that screams 'lousy kisser.' So… how much do you think he had to pay Jessica for her to let him shove that vile tongue down her throat?"

Bella threw her head back in laughter, both of them unaware that I was standing in the doorway to the living room. "Oh, I think he got it for free. She's so willing to do just about anything with anyone."

"Yeah, you're right," Alice laughed giddily before becoming suddenly serious and leaning forward in her seat toward Bella. "So… how much did he pay you for you to let him shove his tongue down your throat?"

"Ew! Alice! That's gross!" Bella screamed, giggling wildly as I perked up, listening for her answer.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Edward wants to know how much he has to offer you," Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked directly at me. Bella straightened up and turned to see me standing there before she turned back to Alice.

"For your information, _Alice_, I never let him get that far," Bella said with all the dignity I loved her for. "I was far too repulsed when he simply pushed his lips onto mine. Now for Edward, I might take it into consideration for about… fifty dollars."

Alice almost fell off her seat in a peal of laughter as I rolled my eyes and stepped forward into the room. I sat myself down right next to Bella and turned so that I was facing her, my knees touching her thighs. I brought my hands to her face and made her look at me.

"Come on now, love. You know you so do it for free," I said in what I hoped was a seductive voice. I leaned forward slowly and pressed my lips lightly, teasingly, against hers. I pulled away quickly and looked at her; her eyes were wide, shocked, and her cheeks were blushing a brilliant red. "Told you," I smirked before I stood up and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Cocky little asshole," Bella muttered under her breath as I walked away smirking.

"Oh, Bella, you know he's just playing with you. And you did set yourself up for that," Alice said, her voice alight with humor.

--

I was walking to my car after school the next day when Bella came running up to me, throwing her arm through mine, squealing excitedly.

"Well hello there, Bella. How may I help you this fine, rainy afternoon?" I said in a fake British accent, smiling at her giddiness.

"Edward! I've thought of the perfect payback!" Bella exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down, still clinging onto my arm.

"Bella, you've been spending too much time with my sister; you're getting all bouncy all the time," I said sarcastically, only to be rewarded by a smack to the back of my head, courtesy of said sister. "Hey, Alice! Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"No, but I'm sure you will once you find out Bella's plan for payback," Alice said with a wide smirk as she walked past me and got in the car, leaving Bella and me standing outside it.

"Okay, so what is this perfect plan you've thought up?" I asked warily, looking at Bella sideways as she stopped bouncing long enough to look at me.

"So you know how Mike hooked up with Jessica?" Bella asked. I nodded my head in response. "Well, I figured the best payback would be for me to hook up with someone else!"

"Bella…" I stuttered. "You… you can't just hook up with some random guy because Mike hooked up with a slut!"

"I know! And I'm not going to do that. God, Edward, give me a little credit," Bella exclaimed indignantly. I threw my hands up in an innocent gesture and beckoned for her to continue. "So… I've chosen the guy I want to hook up with and… you know… it's someone that I respect a lot and I trust with my life and I know he'd be respectful about it… so…"

Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes, blushing bright red as I finally realized that she was talking about me. Bella wanted to hook up with me! I took a moment to let the revelation sink in and after a few seconds of an awkward silence, Bella started stuttering out an excuse.

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and roughly pulled her into my body, slamming her against me so that our chests were touching. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, reveling in the taste and feel of her on me.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head down closer to hers so that it gave us easier access to each other. My tongue slipped out of my mouth of its own accord, sliding against Bella's lips, begging for entry.

She opened her lips almost immediately and let out a soft moan as our tongues collided, battling for dominance. By this time I had Bella pressed up against the door to my Volvo and I was vaguely aware of the fact that Alice was giggling hysterically from inside.

"Excuse me, could you two please move this someplace more private? You're kind of in the way, blocking all the traffic and whatnot," a cold voice said, interrupting Bella's and my little moment.

We pulled apart and looked around, finding that nearly the whole school was staring at us. Bella giggled and pressed her face into my chest, blushing lightly. I looked to the left to see that the person who had interrupted us was none other than Mike Newton himself.

"Oh. Sorry Mike. I just… I got caught up in her, you know how it is, right? Oh wait… No, no you don't," I smirked, daring Mike to retaliate. Bella and I were both panting heavily, our bodies still twined together as I opened the passenger door for Bella to slide in and then I walked right past Mike to get to the other side of my car.

"Fuck you, Cullen," Mike muttered under his breath as I passed him and I saw Bella's eyes flash from inside the car before she opened the door and stepped out, walking right up to Mike and shoving him hard so his back was against the car next to mine.

"Oh, don't worry, Mike. I intend to," Bella hissed, making me go a little hard even though I knew she was just trying to piss Mike off. "Don't worry. I'm sure Jessica can make some time for you tonight."

Bella stormed back to the car and sat back down, slamming the door shut as I stood there, dumbfounded. Then, with one last look at the stunned expression on Mike's face, I started cracking up laughing. Still laughing, I slid into the driver's seat of my car and drove away.

--

When we got home, Alice slipped out of the car silently and went inside, leaving Bella and me to talk. Bella cleared her throat, standing in front of the car and I stood next to her, sitting on the hood.

"Bella, I…" I started to say and then trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Edward," Bella said softly, her voice shaking nervously. "I know that you think I was only using you to make Mike mad, but that kiss was… I don't know. I… I don't want you to think that I…"

"Bella," I said softly, pushing myself off the car and moving to wrap my arms around her waist. I moved so that my lips were barely centimeters from hers. "You talk too much."

I swooped in the remaining distance, connecting our lips with all the passion I could muster up. The kiss was short, much too short for my liking, but when we pulled apart, I was breathless just the same.

"Bella, for so many years, I've thought of you as a sister, but in the past few days, I've come to realize that you are so much more to me than that. When I look at you, I don't see a sister. I mean, when I look at Alice there isn't this unbearably overpowering urge to press her up against the nearest wall and have my way with her…" I was rambling now, but I was so nervous.

Bella giggled and reached a hand up, pushing one slender finger against my lips.

"Hush, love," she whispered, replacing her finger with her lips for a fleeting moment. "You talk too much."

I grinned and pulled her to my body firmly again, taking her lips possessively once more.

"Oh come on! We get it! You guys like each other, you finally came out and said it, but do you really have to suck face constantly?!" Alice shouted, poking her head through the front door.

Bella pulled away from me, blushing fiercely as we both turned to look at Alice. I glared at my sister, but she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alice," my mother scolded, coming up behind her and pulling her back, taking her place at the door. "Sorry about that. As you were." She quickly pulled away from the door and closed it.

Bella turned to me, giggling, and leaned her cheek against my chest. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Come on, love. We'd better get inside before Alice blows a gasket," I said softly. Bella laughed and agreed with me, taking my hand as we turned to walk inside.

**A/N: **

**Alright, so this is just a short, fun little thing I wrote several years ago. Please let me know what you think and give me any ideas for a sequel if you want one. I enjoy writing one-shots. :) **


End file.
